Dying in Wonderland
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Adaptacion del video de vocaloid Alice Human Sacrifice- 5 caps...el pequeño sueño penso- ustedes seran los que formen mi mundo demente-
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez un pequeño sueño, tan diminuto que costaba soñarlo, que cualquiera podía olvidarlo. Nadie supo quien lo soñó

El sueño era un chico, de 20 años maso menos, con pelo negro con rayas blancas en los mechones formando como ojos, piel pálida , ojos rojos, tenia marcas de ojos por el cuerpo y tenia unos lazos a modo de brazos, puesto que los suyos los usaba para protegerse que nadie le olvide por su diminuto tamaño. Un día el pequeño sueño pensó

-_No quiero desaparecer de esta forma, que haré para que se fijen en mi?-_ El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó hasta que encontró la solución-_Si logro que las personas permanezcan dentro de mi…ellos se encargaran de construir mi mundo!-_

El pequeño sueño comenzó a meterse por los bosques oscuros, adquiriendo el nombre de Ashura Wonderland, mejor conocido como Wonderland. Se hizo famoso de terror para que las almas valientes que se atraviesan a meterse al bosque construyeran un mejor mundo para el ,para que su mundo crezca mas y mas! Aunque nunca pensó en como serian esas almas…

La primera Alice, por que era Wonderland, tenia un espíritu fuerte, con una gabardina y una pollera escocesa, rubia, pálida de ojos jade. Con una guadaña en mano llego a Wonderland, sin pensar que en su mano se marco, la marca de pecado por entrar a Wonderland. El sueño era de locura, matando a varias personas, dejando su sangre correr

Dejo tras ella un camino de sangre carmesí, las vidas que arrebato, la sangre que derramo, como criminal , el profundo bosque la encerró. Se encontró con los que mato y sufrió lo mismo que causo, los árboles cerrando cualquier escape

Nadie supo si murió o vivió

_**Oy dia d traumas pa mi ewe ad+ viendo el video alice human sacrifice de vocaloid m traume y ise este fic XD**_

_**Se q esta copia pero es difícil q no t salga copia si aces una adaptación ._. **_

_**Adivinen cuales son los otros personajes :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo Alicia era un pianista talentoso, con sus notas en mano llego a aquel extraño país. Un día en 1 casa entro. Y allí encontró 1 piano ,y allí combinando altos y bajos

Consiguió crear un mundo demente, y eso arruino al pobre infeliz

Este Alicia era un joven de 17 años, pelo blanco, cuerpo bien formado, ojos rojizos, y piel morena

Ese Alicia quiso una rosa azul cortar, mas su fiel amante al ver como cuidaba a la rosa y no a ella. Dominada por los celos fue

Un día, la amante del Alicia , agarro la rosa, manchándose la mano de sangre por las espinas

Llego a la casa de su Alicia y clavo la rosa en su pecho mientras el estaba dormido. Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí. Y el Alicia recibió un disparo en la cabeza por su amante

Dejando la sangre roja fluir por la habitación

Que tragedia amar y estar destinado a morir

_**Siiiiiii**_

_**Soul .w.**_

_**Perdon x tardar D:**_


	3. Chapter 3

La tercera Alice era un bella chica. De pelo negro, largo hasta la cadera, lindo cuerpo, ojos azules, una piel blanca como la nieve y delicada como una flor

Bella, linda y hermosa llego a wonderland. Todos la amaban por su bello ser

Aprovechando eso, seduciendo a muchas personas, consiguió crear un extraño país

Esta Alice la hicieron reina de aquel país

Su cuerpo enfermo de gravedad. Bella y joven no quería morir y al ver como su cuerpo se iba arruinando su mente fue poseída por una pesadilla

El pequeño sueño la visito un día

-Si tanto te desprecias déjame arrancar algo de ti- el sueño acerco su mano a la garganta de l reina y le arranco dejando la sangre correr la voz, dejándola sin habla

La pobre Alice parece observar ,que un nuevo reino hay en su pais


	4. Chapter 4

La cuarta Alice eran 2 gemelos

Mientras tanto en un bosque de Wonderland, 2 gemelos jugaban a la hora del te. La hermana tenia el cabello corto, negro, con 3 líneas en la cabeza, largo hasta los hombros, ojos dorados, piel pálida , y sobretodo era una chica muy obstinada y tonta

El hermano era pelinegro, con 3 líneas en la cabeza, ojos dorados ,pálida piel, y muy inteligente y cuidadoso

Ambos siempre tomaban el te bajo un rosal, un día cualquiera el sueño se les acerco, y les dio una invitación, una carta de corazón que era una invitación al castillo de la reina

Por pura casualidad llegaron a Wonderland , en su camino atravesaron muchas puertas, viendo pena y dolor sin fin

Ala primera y tercera Alice se quisieron acercar…

Ellos con sus cuerpos desgarrados, nunca pudieron salir de Wonderland

_**¬¬ primero q nada onee-chan no t qejes q t ago copia q t puse a death the girl *^* es solo q liz y patty no daban y kid y death se veian tan lindos y sino t gusta t bancas x q ya lo escribi XD**_

_**Segundo mañana actualizo algunos fics XD**_

_**Tercero, bue estos 4 fue lo q se puede entender d los fandubs e.e esq ay muchas versiones distintas asi q no entiendo una pepa**_

_**Asi q el cap 5 va a ser según los dramas de alice human sacrifice ewe q ay le encuentro mas sentido**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A**_**shura POV**

Waaaaa que hago!? No quiero ser eliminado del mundo de los sueños! Si tan solo el que me soñó no me hubiera echo tan pequeño ,no, tranquilo Ashura, ya estas perdiendo la calma, respira hondo…aaa, como odio estar preocupado, me dan escalofríos pensar que moriré, haber pensemos 1 solución…mmm….mmm…mmm…Ya se! Basta con que alguien siga soñándome!...solo haría falta que me recuerde mas que siga soñándome, si lo hace podría continuar viviendo dentro de ella y no morir, que inteligente soy –w-

Bien! Esta decidido!

…ahora solo tengo que encontrar a alguien

**Maka Pov**

-Arg!- grito partiendo a un kishin por la mitad, sin darme cuenta, uno ya me había tirado al suelo haciéndome 1 gran herida que no me permite levantarme

Miro agonizante la batalla, todos mis compañeros muertos, los semi muertos, y los aun vivos luchando contra estos kishins, como guerrera estoy arriesgando mi vida

Es que este es mi fin? ,no, aun puedo ganar! Pienso cerrando mis ojos

-Hola!- oigo 1 voz dentro de mi cabeza, y me encuentro en otro lugar. La voz era de un chico, pelinegro con marcas blancas, piel pálida, y ojos vino-eh? Cuando te encuentras con alguien dices hola verdad? Me equivoco?-dice el al ver que no le respondí

-Idiota! Esto es peligroso! Estamos en 1 guerra! Los civiles no pueden estar aquí!- le grite, era estupido o que?

-Yo…? Un civil? Nenita, viví muchos milenios mas de los que vos podrías vivir- me dijo amenazante

-Si, si ,si claro claro, ven conmigo te sacare de acá- dije tomándolo de la mano…se volvió loco

-No quiero, vine aquí con 1 propósito- me dijo con 1 sonrisa, Este pendejo con 1 propósito?-ne, quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo con 1 sonrisa macabra extendiéndome la mano

En 1 segundo me encontraba en otro lugar distinto, 1 pueblo- Que!? Donde estoy!?

-Este es mi mundo, como el sueño que ves ahora, o puede que sea tu mundo- me dijo

-Que decís!? Quien sos!? Que pasa!?- dije desesperada

-Yo soy…un sueño, me lo han preguntado tantas veces- dijo el chico con aburrición- aparte que soy el sueño de alguien, y que me olvide quien es, no recuerdo nada ya, bueno no importa. Lo mas importante es que te conviertas en Alice- eh? Alice? Susurre ante la explicación del sueño- Sip, Alice, si puedes ser Alice ,volverás a tu mundo, por eso, esfuérzate- en 1 segundo desaprecio

-Che espera! Quien es Alice!? Como puedo volver! Oye! –ah, no tiene caso, que haré?, quien es Alice para que pueda imitarla?, sentí como jalaban mi traje

-Oye, quieres jugar?- me dijo 1 niña, de pelo rojiso y ojos del mismo color como con 1trajecito de bruja

-No tengo tiempo- cierto…Alice- tu sabes algo sobre 1 tal Alice?

-Yo no se na- los ojos de la niña cambiaron en ese momento- Alice siempre recordó este lugar…

Que quiere decir!?, pienso llorando desesperadamente mientras corro, quiero volver, quiero volver! Que Alice será alguien que recordara este mundo?, y eso que quiere decir!? Recordar!? _ Si te conviertes en Alice volverás a tu mundo_. Ya se, como salir de este mundo, Quien es Alice? No me interesa, si todos desaparecen, yo seré Alice…

**Ashura POV**

Es distinto a lo que tenia pensado, pienso y me sale 1 gotita en la sienes. Se suponía que tenia que quedarse aquí para siempre, habra que buscar otro humano…

**Maka POV**

-No te acerq- dice la mujer que esta enfrente mió, antes que mi espada la atraviese por la cara, llenándose ella, mi espada, y yo de su sangre

Dulce y rica sangre…

Toda la gente gritaba y corría, yo solo asesinaba a quien se interponía manchándolo todo de rojo

-Tu quieres juga…- era la niña de antes, la que acabo de matar, no importa

Yo sere Alice!

Matar, matar, matar para regresar a mi mundo!

-Oh, a quien tenemos aquí…un músico por lo que veo, linda ropa….-susurre viendo al peliblanco que me miraba con horror enfrente mió- te…matar!- hu!? Una jaula!?

-Oye no hagas eso…- dijo el sueño viéndome- no le hagas daño a la gente, no necesito a una chica basura como tu- dijo el muriéndose de la risa

-Sácame de acá pendejo!- le grite desde la jaula

-Y que si no quiero?- me dijo el arrogante y yo le mire con horror, mientras que el se iba y me cambiaba de lugar, ahora no estaba en el pueblo, estaba en 1 bosque- es mentira verdad? No me dejes aquí!

**Soul POV**

-No te preocupes por el de ahí, de todas maneras lo dijiste, que te harías Alice y saldrías de acá- dijo el sueño enfrente mió

-No es como para no preocuparse! Vi muchísima gente muerta! Cualquiera que halla visto eso se preocuparía- dije atemorizado y traumado jalándome de mi albino pelo _si te conviertes en Alice_

Rojo…sangre…muertos…esa gente tenia, familia, pareja, amigos…todo lleno de sangre

-No me escuchas?- suspiro el sueño- bueno esfuérzate- dijo para aparecer y que yo apareciera en otro pueblo

La cara de esa chica…era tan…macabra…que miedo que miedo _un músico por lo que veo_ Claro 1 canción! Lo haré para distraerme!. Mientras caminaba a quien sabe donde, andaba cantando 1 canción cualquiera, tratando de distraerme de esos horribles recuerdos

-Que linda canción- me dijo 1 chica de pelo semi rubio y ojos azules- como se llama? Como sigue? Perdón soy muy preguntona- dijo con vergüenza

-No lo se…salio de repente de mi cabeza – dije atontado pero continué la canción con lo primero que me vino a la cabeza para complacerla, y la gente se iba reuniendo a mi alrededor , me quede trabado en la canción por esos recuerdos sangrientos, la gente me decía que cante, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, la voz no me daba

Sangre. Rojo . Sangre. Rojo . Sangre. Rojo . Sangre. Rojo .- Ustedes conocen el color de mi sangre? Lo quieren ver!?- grite como loco quitándole la pistola a un hombre – quiero que vean…mi sangre!- dije disparandome

**Ashura POV**

Buscare otro humano

**Tsubaki POV**

Lo que acababa de escuchar me dejo perpleja, izo que la copa de vino se me cayera de las manos y chocara contra el suelo- Claro, de un día para el otro me pasan cosas raras…no puede ser que tenga esa nueva enfermedad!-dije gritando del miedo

-Mi reina…-dijo mi sirviente, su nombre era Kim- guarde la calma, no puedo decir que no tiene la enfermedad pero no estamos seguros

-No! No quiero morir de enfermedades!- dije saliéndome de mi trono- pero morir de vieja seria mas asqueroso! ,si tuviera 1 cuerpo mas saludable y joven…

-No quieres ser Alice?- esa voz…el sueño?

-Córtala con eso! No quiero volver!- dije furiosa- déjame tranquila! No quiero ser cantante de circo nunca mas! Nadie me quería! Aquí todos me quieren!

-Te quieren por ser vos?-

-Que te calles de 1 ves! Si me quieren…Salí de acá!- le grite llorando

-La que se tiene que callar sos vos- me dijo serio y yo retrocedí del miedo- la voz de la que estas tan satisfecha…no la necesitas no?- el toco mi cuello, sentí 1 dolor que me izo toser-Que?...-dije con voz ronca y fea- que voz es esta!?

-Esa voz te queda mejor-dijo arrogantemente-te hice 1 favor, quédate Asi hasta pudrirte…- dijo para luego desaparecer

-Mi voz…-dije llorando y volviendo a mi sala- dámela…

-Majestad! Que sucede- mi dijo Kim al verme asi-

-Adiós majestad- dije ocultándome en las sombras

**Ashura Pov**

-En otras palabras?- dijo la pelinegra, esta chica no capta nada…suspiro

-Otra vez? Te lo explique mucho! El pibe ese quiere que seamos Alice- dijo el hermano, el inteligente a diferencia de la otra- quiere que recordemos su mundo, pero, y si es 1 sueño?. Por eso nos Eligio a nosotros que somos niños

-No me importaría tener que recordarlo- dijo la hermana divertida- si no podemos salir de acá no es genial no? Ademas si tu estas conmigo no me importa lo demás hermanito Kid

-Pienso igual ,Death – dijo el oji ámbar

Son buenos niños, están llenos de curiosidad, me caen bien, si se quedan acá siempre les dejare hacer lo que quieran

-Bueno, que hacemos vamos a algun lugar?- dijo la tal Death parándose

-Bueno vamos-

**Kid Pov**

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque y vimos algo como 1 jaula

-Ne que es eso Kid? Vamos a ver- dijo jalándome la mano

-No creo que sea buena idea…- dije reprochando ella solo susurro algo como baka. Cuando sentí que algo me dio en la cabeza…1 carta. No tiene remitente

-Sospechoso…ábrela- dijo Death detrás se mi

-En que momento me viste!?- dije asustado por su aparición

-No importa- dijo abriendo la carta _preséntense en el castillo hoy a las 7 pm_

-Gracias por venir, los llame por 1 razón- dijo la criada de la reina- les presentare a la reina- lo que vean aquí no se lo digan a nadie

-Okey- dijo mi hermana y yo la miraba disconforme…nada bueno podría salir de esto

-La reina esta enferma, y para alegrarla quiero que le canten 1 canción, me alegro de haberlos encontrado

-Bien! Cantamos muy bien verdad Kid?- dijo mirándome- a que viene esa cara?- se fijo en mi cara de preocupación- tranquilo! Cantamos muy bien!

-No se pongan nerviosos…pronto no sentirán nada- 1 escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar eso…

**Ashura POV**

El que fueran curiosos también es 1 problema…no nos veremos mas…no valllan! Ni me harán caso…

fin


End file.
